Survival of the Fittest
by PookieS
Summary: BB are together,tradgedy strikes,they get taken,they get rescued. classic BB fic, right? WRONG! what if BB are left together in a room with oh, I don't know, something that can kill them at any moment... Finished!
1. Kidnaped!

Disclaimer: I don't own bones. (although I do have some very familiar looking socks...)

OK, everyone writes fics about how BB get kidnaped and then get together after they survive. In this, they have already been together for about a month. They get kidnaped, which hits a sore spot for Booth, who doesn't want Bones to get hurt because of him and the fact that they work together. Then things get complicated...

Chapter1:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:25:33/10:25:32/10:25:31/10:25:30/10:25:29/10:25:28/10:25:27/ 10:25:26/10:25:25/10:25:24

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones was sitting with her knees to her chest, pen behind her ear, going over reports, when Booth walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Bones, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine..." she said looking up and giving him a weird look.

"I, ah, was just wondering if you'd come over for dinner tonight... just you me and, ah, Parker?" he asked, trying to sound casual, and sneaking a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

Her head snapped up. "Booth, you know I don't do well with kids!" she said, her voice slightly panicked.

"Bones, it's just Parker, if you can get along with me then you'll do fine with him."

She hesitated. She was always uncomfortable around kids, she never knew what to say to them. But this was Parker, Booth's son. She knew how important his son was to him, and how much he wanted her to bond with Parker.

"Okay..." she said tentatively "but it's the three of us? you'll be there too, right?"

"I promise I won't go anywhere" he said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear, before turning away and leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:25:23/10:25:22/10:25:21/10:25:20/10:25:19/10:25:18/10:25:17/ 10:25:16/10:25:15/10:25:14

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones stood in front of Booth's door later that night, her hand raised to knock, when a young, high pitched voice yelled out from behind it.

"She's here, she's here!" Parker yelled, throwing open the door and grinning up at her.

"Parker easy, don't give her a heart attack!" Booth called from inside.

"Sorry about that Bones, he had lots of chocolate today at school" Booth said emerging from behind the door.

He stepped aside to let her come in and picked Parker up from the ground.

"The sugar rush usually only lasts for about 20 minutes and then he falls asleep in your arms" Booth said, smiling down at Parker.

Booth put Parker back down and he bolted over to Bones. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her into the next room.

"Come on, Fairly Odd Parents are on!" Parker exclaimed excitedly.

She looked back at Booth, unsure.

"Go ahead Bones, I'll be in there in a second" Booth assured her, moving to the phone to order their food. Bones had found out the hard way that cooking wasn't one of Booth's strong points and they had grown used to ordering in.

She moved into the next room with Parker and sat down on the couch while Parker watched some sort of documentary about the psychological effects of believing that fairies are real.

Booth came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, would you mind watching Parker for a few minutes while I go and get the takeout?" Booth asked.

She looked over at Parker, who was sitting on the floor, watching his show. He already looked like he was going to fall asleep at any given moment.

"Yeah... I guess we'll be okay..." she said slowly, and Booth grinned at her from across the room.

"Parker you be good okay, I'll be back in a minute" Booth said. Parker nodded sleepily back at him.

Bones relaxed back against the pillows on the couch and heard the door slam shut behind Booth.

He wasn't gone more than five seconds before Parker got up, laid down next to her and fell asleep on her shoulder. She looked down at the little boy in surprise. She couldn't believe that he could just fall asleep in the lap of someone he'd only met twice. After a few minutes Bones started to get used to Parker's small form against her's and she relaxed. Exhausted from her long day at work, Bones' eyes started to slip closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:25:13/10:25:12/10:25:11/10:25:10/10:25:09/10:25:08/10:25:07/ 10:25:06/10:25:05/10:25:04

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth walked through the door and was met with an eerie silence.

"Parker, Bones, I'm back" he said, and was met with more silence.

Concerned now, he dropped the takeout on the table and went into the next room. He stopped dead in the doorway, amazed at what he saw.

Parker was curled up next to Bones, his head on her shoulder. Her chin was resting on the top of his head, one arm wrapped around his small body. Both of them were asleep, their eyes closed, completely relaxed. He stood there for a long time, watching them together. These were the two people he loved more than anything else in the world. The only people he'd die to protect.

After a few more minutes of watching them quietly, he walked to the couch, moved them over, and laid down with both of them curled up against his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:25:03/10:25:02/10:25:01/10:25:00/10:24:59/10:24:58/10:24:57/ 10:24:56/10:24:55/10:24:54

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they dropped Parker off at school and then headed over to Bones' apartment so that she could shower and change. She hadn't brought a change of clothes because she hadn't exactly planned on falling asleep at Booth's. When they got inside Booth went into her living room to listen to music while she went into her room.

Suddenly she heard a huge bang and Booth yelling. She ran into the next room to find that her door had been forced open. A large, burley man had Booth pinned to the ground, a cloth covering his mouth and nose. She started towards them, when out of nowhere something came crashing down on her head. She collapsed on the ground, the men's laughter was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:25:03/10:25:02/10:25:01/10:25:00/10:24:59/10:24:58/10:24:57/ 10:24:56/10:24:55/10:24:54

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones woke up with a pounding head and an aching bruise on her shoulder. Wincing she reached up to wipe blood from her eye and realized she had a gash along her hairline. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she immediately noticed a thin stream of light coming from the floor in the middle of the room. Curious, she got up and started to move towards it. She walked a few steps, then tripped over something soft and warm sprawled across the floor. Even through the darkness she knew who it was

"Booth?" she said, dropping down next to him.

"Booth, wake up!" she said, shaking him, panic slipping into her voice.

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Thank God you're okay" she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?" he asked, turning his head to survey the room.

"I don't know, I think this is some sort of warehouse..." she said, noticing the containers that surrounded them.

Booth sighed, then said "the last thing I remember is someone yelling and something being put over my head... what is that?" he said, pointing to the light.

He started to get up and move towards it, but almost immediately fell back down.

"Easy" Bones said, helping him up.

They walked towards the center of the room to find the source of the light. As they got closer, they realized that it was coming from some sort of window on the ground. It looked like it was made of plexiglass. Looking into it, they saw a large object with glowing writing flashing up from it.

"What does that say?" Booth asked, and Bones moved forward to get a better look.

"They're some sort of number pattern... 10:25:36, 10:25:35, 10:25:34...oh my God, it's a timer"

she said, pressing her ear to the window. She was greeted with a faint ticking noise. She looked up at Booth, her eyes wide.

"Booth, this is a bomb!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:25:03/10:25:02/10:25:01/10:25:00/10:24:59/10:24:58/10:24:57/ 10:24:56/10:24:55/10:24:54

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dadada... this my first bones fic, so be kind. I'm going away for Easter so when I come back I'll either have a writers block or another chapter...

So... what did you think of my story? Interesting? Completely out of character? Review and let me know. Wasn't that scene at the end with BB singing so cute?

Oh, and for the people who are now in a panic, no one dies in this fic... but they don't get rescued either... (yeah, I'm sure that made it a lot clearer... you'll just have to keep reading to find out what the heck I'm talking about)


	2. Keep holding on

Disclaimer: I don't own a bones or the song below

OK, here's the next chapter:

Chapter2:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Before the doors close and it comes toan end, with you by my side I will fight and defend. Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, there's no other wat when it comes to that truth. So keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been down there for five hours. Booth was sitting with his back against the wall, while Bones was scouring the room for something that they could use to break the window.

"Hey, Booth, check your pockets and see if you have something we can use to open this." Bones called from across the room.

"Oh yeah, Bones, because I always remember to fit a hatchet in there every morning." he said sarcastically, but he slid his hand into his pocket anyway. He came up with only a quarter.

"Hey, Bones, heads or tails?" he asked, balancing the coin on his thumb.

Bones glared at him from across the room.

"We're trapped in a warehouse with a bomb, we only have five hours until it explodes, and you're playing with quarters?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood Bones" he answered, rolling his eyes "And how exactly do we know for sure that this is a bomb, I mean, all we've seen are glimpses of it from a little window."

"By the composition and engineering. As you can see..." Bones started.

"Okay, okay, it's a bomb!" he interrupted quickly.

"You know, you could help me look" she said, glaring at him.

He started to answer her, but a loud, grating sound from above stopped him. A part of the ceiling slid away to reveal more pitch blackness.

"What the..."

Suddenly, a large square box was pushed through the opening. It came crashing to the floor and the lid sprang off.

They both moved toward it as the trapdoor slid shut above them. Bones picked up a piece of what was in the box and held it out to him, her face a mixture of shock and horror.

"Booth, these are human remains!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00:00/ 4:59:59/ 4:59:58/ 4:59:57/ 4:59:56/ 4:59:55/ 4:59:54/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:52/ 4:59:51

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Angela asked for the hundredth time.

She was pacing back forth in front of Brennan's desk in her office. Hodgins, Zach, and Cam were sitting on the couch across from her.

"The FBI said that they were taken from Brennan's apartment." Cam said "the investigators should be there within an hour."

Suddenly Hodgins stood up and started out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cam called after him.

He turned around. "To get there before the FBI does." he answered, shaking his keys.

Cam, Zach, and Angela exchanged glances, then jumped up and followed him out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00:00/ 4:59:59/ 4:59:58/ 4:59:57/ 4:59:56/ 4:59:55/ 4:59:54/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:52/ 4:59:51

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They showed up at Brennan's apartment fifteen minuted later.

"We shouldn't be here, this is tampering with evidence." Cam said "We could be arrested!"

"Exactly" Hodgins said, then looked expectantly at Angela.

She sighed and handed him her spare key to Brennan's apartment.

"We're only here to help Booth and Brennan" Angela said, giving each of them a serious look. "If the FBI are the only ones working on this we'll never find them. We get what we need, then get out, got it?"

Hodgins and Cam nodded, but Zach had a panicked look on his face.

"What if we get caught?" he asked "the statistics of people in jail having severe emotional problems due to..."

"Zach! Relax! We won't get caught!" Hodgins said

"How do you know that, the smallest piece of DNA can link us to the scene!"Zach exclaimed

"Zach, we're scientists. We are some of the few people in the world who can commit murder and actually make it look like an accident." Hodgins answered "Compared to that this is a piece of cake." he added, turning the key opening the door.

"Oh my God" Angela said, putting a hand to her mouth.

Brennan's apartment was a mess. There was a broken lamp on the floor, chairs were overturned and there were two small blood stains on the floor. One appeared to be from someone being dragged.

Hodgins took out his camera and started photographing the scene and collecting small blood samples. Then he put his equipment away and looked around the room, trying to imagine what had happened here.

"We should get this stuff back to the lab to analyze it." Cam said softly, picking up the evidence bags.

"Yeah..." Hodgins said, taking one last look at the room before stepping out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00:00/ 4:59:59/ 4:59:58/ 4:59:57/ 4:59:56/ 4:59:55/ 4:59:54/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:52/ 4:59:51

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The bones are female, about ten years old. It looks like she was killed by some sort of explosion. A grenade, from the looks of it."

Bones was examining the body that had been thrown down.

"Great, a psycho who likes to kidnap people and blow them up also likes to collect skeletons of little girls" Booth said "And what's with the trapdoor on the ceiling?"

"It looks like we're in the basement of some sort of storage house. The ceiling down here is probably part of a false floor up there." Bones said

"But what about the window on the floor? Doesn't that lead to the basement?" he asked

"No, it looks like a small crawl space, just large enough for a small child."

"Well this is just great." Booth said "I mean really, what kind of person builds a house with a fake floor and a secret crawl space?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe the kind of person who kidnaps people for no reason and locks them in a basement with a bomb." Bones said, glancing over at him.

"Good point" he said

The sound of static filled the room.

"Oh great, now what?" Booth muttered, getting up and following the sound over to the far wall. There was a small speaker there that neither Bones nor himself had noticed until now.

Suddenly a voice rang through the room.

"Hello Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. I see you've met my sister."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00:00/ 4:59:59/ 4:59:58/ 4:59:57/ 4:59:56/ 4:59:55/ 4:59:54/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:53/ 4:59:52/ 4:59:51

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dadadada...

Ok, I promise that this story is not completely out there. I do have a plan! You will find out who the guy is, why he kidnaped Booth and Brennan, and why he throws a skeleton down to them in the next chapter. (which will definitely be up some time next weekend)

Also, if you are reading this and like it (or don't like it) please review! I have 4 people who favorite this and 11 people put it on their alerts and no one reviewed it! Obviously a few people liked it, so please take a few seconds to review. (If you try to guess how the guy is linked to BB and you get it right I'll send you a private message saying so)


	3. Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own bones or the song below

sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, when I tried to upload it the site wouldn't let me. I know a lot of other people had the same problem. SORRY!

Chapter 3:

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a broken frame. Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight. But you'll be alright, you'll be alright. 'Cause when push comes to shove you taste what you're made of. You might bend ' til you break 'cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand."_

"_**Hello, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I see you've met my sister."**_

Booth moved closer to Brennan and put a protective arm around her waist. In his opinion any person insane enough to keep his own sister's corpse was unpredictable and dangerous.

"I'm sure you're wondering why she's down there with you" the voice continued "I wanted you to see up close what you did to her Agent Booth."

Booth's head jerked up toward the speaker. What was this guy talking about? What did his sister have to do with it?

"Surprised?" he asked "surely you remember Jackson Village Agent Booth?"

He remembered, that was one battle he would never forget.

"You're the reason she's dead, and now you have to pay." he said, his voice hard and emotionless.

"As for you Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth killed the person I loved more than anything and now he gets to watch you die."

They heard a click and the room filled with the sound of static. Then all they could hear was silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His name is Mark Johnson."Cam said, putting an evidence bag down in front of Zach, Hodgins, and Angela.

They were back at the Jeffersonian and Cam had just finished a DNA test on Booth and Brennan's abductor's blood. One of the samples that they took had been Brennan's blood, and the other had been his.

"Mark Johnson..." Hodgins said, jumping up and typing the name into the computer next to him.

"Here" he said when the information loaded onto the screen. "He's thirty-six and lives in Foxburro. He's a licenced engineer whose been working with Ben Harvey Engineering Company for six years. Height is 7.2, weight is 320. Address is 56 Sak Street.

He looked up the computer and raised his eyebrows at Angela.

"We could give this information to the FBI" he said "or we could drive by the house ourselves to check it out, you know, just as passing civilians..."

Cam and Angela shared a look and shrugged. They had already broken into a crime scene and tampered with evidence. They might as well go the whole nine yards.

"Score!" Hodgins said, jumping up.

He grabbed the keys off of the table and headed out the door, dragging a protesting Zach behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth and Brennan stood, shocked, in the darkened room, the finality of their captor's words weighing on their soldiers. Jackson Village. He would never forget that place, that little girl's face... He closed his eyes and backed away from Bones, lowering his body slowly to the ground.

"What was he talking about?" Bones asked softly, turning to look at him.

He didn't answer, and stared at the wall instead of her.

"Booth, talk to me" she said, her voice pleading.

He raised his head, finally looking her in the eye. He had a tortured expression on his face, his pain evident.

"When I was a ranger... we had to take down the enemy troops who were stationed in a small village. Jackson Village. It was crazy, there were people everywhere, most of them just innocent people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mothers were running around trying to find their kids. People were getting shot in every direction you turned too... Then there was this little girl... She was alone, there wasn't any family near her. She was just standing there, staring at everything.

He shook his head and shifted his body, remembering what had happened next.

"Someone threw a grenade at me... and I just reacted... I threw it without thinking and it... it landed right in front of her... She didn't move, she just looked down at it and then... she looked right at me... right into my eyes... and it exploded."

He closed his eyes, not able to bear what happened. She was only six years old... The way she had looked at him... he would never forget her eyes.

"Booth..." Bones said

She walked over to him and put her hand over his, forcing him to look her in the eye. She knew that she could tell him it wasn't his fault, but no matter what she said he wouldn't believe it. He would still blame himself because that was just the way he was. So instead, she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping that he understood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said we were just passing by, you never said we were breaking in!" Zach exclaimed from the backseat as everyone filed out of the car.

They had just arrived at the kidnaper's house and were planning to search it for evidence.

"Zach, that was a code" Hodgins said, rolling his eyes "it was understood that we were going in, God you would make a horrible secret agent"

Cam rolled her eyes. "Too bad we're not secret agents. Can we please focus on saving Booth and Brennan, who are currently in mortal danger? Or are we just going to stand here and play cops and robbers?"

"Sorry" they both muttered.

"Lets go!" Angela called from the steps.

They all jogged up the stairs toward her. When they reached the door Hodgins started to open it, but Angela stopped him.

"There could be someone inside!" she said

"Good point... ok, what would cops do in this situation?" Hodgins asked.

"Make sure the rooms are clear." Zach answered.

"The only problem is we're not cops, and we don't have guns." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"Guys, take a look at this place!" Cam said "it looks like no one has been here in years! And look, someone threw a rock through that window."

She grabbed the handle and they all followed her into the house. It was completely bare except for a random, dusty portrait of a young girl.

"We should check the rooms upstairs" Hodgins said, already climbing up.

When he reached the landing he found five rooms. He took the one on the right and when he entered it he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Guys..." he called "you might want to take a look at this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been sitting there for hours, though she didn't know exactly how many. One thing she did know was that if they didn't find a way to stop that bomb from exploding they would be gone within the next hour.

A sharp buzzing noise filled the room. It was faint, but she could still tell where it was coming from. She got up and moved towards the mysterious window. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the numbers on it: 1:05:17. They had only an hour left.

"We're not going to be able to stop it from exploding." Booth said in her ear.

She jumped, she hadn't heard him come up behind her. He shook his head and walked over to one of the tall piles of containers.

"Even if we found something to take it apart with, we wouldn't be able to get at it."

"Damn it!" he yelled, turning and kicking the pile.

The empty plastic containers crashed to the ground around him.

"Booth that's it!" she yelled, her eyes wide. " if we pile the containers around ourselves the explosion will hit them before it hits us and it will have less of an effect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hodgins heard the three of them pound up the stairs, but he didn't turn around. He was too absorbed in what he saw. He stepped closer for a better look. The wall was littered with hundreds of magazine clippings, all of them about Booth, Brennan and the Jeffersonian. Their were interviews, pictures, and articles strewn everywhere.

"Oh my God." Angela said, stepping up beside him.

She reached over him to pick up a drawing. It was a layout of a bomb, the parts, the general construction.

"Do you think... do you think he built this for them?" she asked, tears in her eyes. For all they knew Booth and Brennan could already be dead.

"Guys come look at this." Cam said pointing to a stack of tapes. They were labeled: _Agent Booth working ,Dr. Brennan eating, Agent Booth playing with his son, Agent Booth watching tv..._ The list went on and on. There were at least thirty tapes. It looked like their kidnaper had documented almost everything they did.

"That's it, I'm calling the FBI." Cam said, taking out her phone. "We need to find them right now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones stepped back, surveying their handy work. They had built a wall almost the height of the ceiling, with two layers of containers. They set it up in a corner so it was at an angle from one wall to the other. It had taken them a while and she was scared to look at the timer. It had certainly taken over an hour. Booth stepped over to the window and looked down.

"What does it say?" she asked softly, her voice laced with fear.

"00:06:04" he answered, his jaw clenched.

"We should get behind it." he said motioning towards the wall.

She nodded and they made their way to the other side of it and moved the containers to block them. Booth moved forward and pulled her to the ground and against his chest. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, and then the bomb started beeping. She knew what that meant, it was counting off the seconds.

_**BEEP**_ ten

_**BEEP**_ nine

_**BEEP **_eight

_**BEEP **_seven

_**BEEP**_ six

She moved closer to Booth and his arms tightened around her.

"We are going to survive this" he said in her ear. "I can't lose you now."

_**BEEP **_five

_**BEEP**_ four

_**BEEP **_three

_**BEEP**_ two

_**BEEP**_ one

She heard a huge bang and Booth yell her name. The last thing she saw was the containers collapse on top of them. Smoke and flames filled her nose before everything went quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe...

I'm sure you've already figured out that I love cliffies

okay a few things:

1) yes, I am aware that it is scientifically impossible for someone to do a DNA test that fast, but I needed to have that to keep the story line going, otherwise you would have had to endure three pages of them staring into space examining air molecules while waiting for results

2)the names of the locations are all made up, if they actually do exist it was unintentional because if I tried to get accurate locations you'd wind up with Dallas, Colorado or something

reviews keep me happy (and make me update faster!)


	4. Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (see, I'm admitting it, so don't sue!)

Aright, I know everyone is always yelling at me to update, but I only have time to do it weekly. I have all of my chapters sketched out in my head, but it takes time to type them(I am the slowest typer in the world.) Once school lets out (and finals are over) I may even be able to update daily! Anyway here's the next chapter:

Chapter 4:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm going home, Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for_

_me. But these places and these faces are getting old. So I'm going home._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sat up fast, and felt a searing pain in her side. She gasped and fell back, her head hitting something soft and fluffy. She blinked, the lights surrounding her were hurting her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, thank God you're awake." Angela said, shooting over to her.

She stared at her, her mind whirling, trying to take everything in. She turned her head slowly, seeing a T.V., a few chairs, and a small table with a pitcher of water next to her._ A hospital. _She thought.

Then everything came rushing back to her. The basement, the bomb, Booth. _Booth._

"Where is he?" she asked Angela, her voice panicked "Where's Booth"

She tried to sit up again, but Angela stopped her, pushing her back on the bed.

"You need to lie down" she said "Brenn, you have two broken ribs!"

"Where is he!?!" she said again, her voice rising.

"He's in the next room, calm down!"

"Is he okay?"

Angela hesitated, glancing at the door.

"Is. He. Okay?!" she asked again, panicked now.

"Brenn, he's fine... for the most part. They have to stitch him up. One of the containers hit him pretty good, and he has a concussion and a cut, but he'll be fine."

"You couldn't have started with that?" she asked, leaning back against the pillows in relief.

"Sorry..." she said sheepishly "I was just so worried about you!"

"Wait... how did you find us?"

"Someone down the road heard the explosion and called the police, and we rode with them to the scene..."

"Who... wait, why were you with the police?"

"Uh, that's kind of a long story... we were all worried about you... and we couldn't just do nothing... so we broke into the guys house and found bomb sketches... then we called the cops... and now we're here." Angela said, not looking at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed "How did you know who he was... and where he lived?!"

"We... kind of snuck into your apartment before the FBI... and took blood samples..."

"Angela!" she exclaimed "do you have any idea how many laws you just broke?"

"It was Hodgins' idea!" she cried defensively.

"What was Hodgins' idea?" Hodgins asked, walking into the room with a dish of pudding.

"Breaking the law." Bones said accusingly, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah... that was awesome! He exclaimed, grinning. " Zach is such a wimp!" he added, shaking his head "He freaked out and started wining like a little baby!"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. _What a team. _She thought.

"What?" Hodgins' said innocently, putting a spoon full of pudding in his mouth.

"It's times like these that I wonder what in the world I see in you." Angela said, trying not to smile.

"My rugged good looks and amazing bravery in the face of danger." he said, throwing out the rest of his pudding

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly it" she said rolling her eyes and turning back to Brennan.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Angela asked, giving her a worried look.

"No, I'll be fine, go home and get some rest." she said

"Are you sure...because I can stay..."

"I'm fine Angela..."

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow, call me if you need anything." she said, walking over to Brennan and giving her a hug.

She started to walk out the door, but Brennan's voice stopped her.

"What happened to the guy?" Brennan asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Angela hesitated "He... he got away" she said softly "But your safe here Brenn, I promise."

"I know" she said softly, not quite sure that she believed it.

Then Angela left, with Hodgins following close behind, leaving Brennan alone in the room.

She sighed and laid back, picking up the remote. She turned the T.V. on, then immediately turned it off again. She wanted to see Booth, she wouldn't believe he was okay until she saw him herself. But part of her didn't want to see him, scared that he was worse than Angela had said. They had been through so much together... She knew it wasn't rational to be scared, all the facts said he was fine. But still...

She threw the remote down next to her and fell back against the pillows.

"Hey"

Her head shot up and she looked over to the door.

Booth.

He was standing against the door frame, watching her. She could both pain and relief in his eyes. He had a huge gauze patch over his forehead, almost covering his eyebrows.

He didn't say anything to her, he just walked over to the bed and picked her up, moving her over. Then he laid down next her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his neck. _I almost lost him._ she thought, and another shudder passed over her.

"It's over" he whispered, tightening his arms around her.

She finally let her aching body relax. He was right, it was over, and she was finally home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally a chapter without a cliffhanger! lol!

Here's a short, fluffy chapter for you. It's not my best but hey, it's fluff (that won't last that much longer, enjoy it while it's here.)

I'm not doing anything tomorrow , so I'll work on this and maybe have the next chapter up by then, if not then by Monday. The next chap. is definitely not fluff...it's very angsty (I don't think that's an actual word)

please review, alot of people have this on their alerts/favorites list and barely anyone of them review

(yes, I'm a review junkie)


	5. Used To

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (you should know this by now!)

2chapters in 2days, I feel special!

Chapter 5:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We used to have this figured out. We used to breathe without a doubt. When nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see. We used to have this under control. We never thought we used to know. At least there's you .And at least there's me. Can we get this back? Can we get this back? To how it used to be _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sign here." the nurse said, handing Brennan a hospital release form.

She scribbled her name on the line, then glanced at Booth, who was standing next to her.

"I don't get why they released you last night and made me stay here" she said, handing the form back to the nurse.

He shrugged "I only had a small concussion, you broke two ribs. Plus, I technically was in the hospital."

"It doesn't even hurt that much!" she said defensively

He rolled hie eyes "You know Bones, you're not the only one to have broken a few ribs before, and trust me it does hurt, whether or not you're willing to admit it. Remember the time your refrigerator blew up on me?"

The nurse who had Brennan's papers looked up quickly and raised her eyebrows at them. Then she walked down the hallway, giving them a strange look over her shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about our wonderful adventures in public..." he whispered in her ear, taking hold of her elbow and leading her out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go home!"

They had just walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, and Cam was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Now!"

"Easy!" Booth said "What, your sick of our faces already?"

"You two just got out of the hospital. What in the world are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at them.

"We're here for protection" Brennan said

That seemed to throw Cam off a little.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy that took us is still out there..." Brennan said, shrugging "The security's tight here."

"Fine..." Cam said sighing "But neither of you are working. At all!" she added

Booth raised his hands in mock defense, then put a hand on Brennan's back, turning her toward her office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish."

They were sitting on the couch in Brennan's office, with a deck of cards spread out in front of them. He had spent the last half an hour trying to explain Go Fish to her. He had always thought it was the most simple game in the world, until he tried to teach it to her. She had managed to complicate every little thing he told her, resulting in a half an hour of her explaining why, exactly, the scientific probability of either of them always guessing correctly was completely impossible, resulting in the conclusion that this game had no reasonable point to it. Yes that was verbatim.

"Got any sixes?"

"Yeah, here." she said handing them over.

_Agent Booth killed the person I loved more than anything, and now he gets to watch you die._

The cards in his hands fell to the table and he closed his eyes, trying to block the memory out.

"Booth... what's wrong?" Brennan asked, giving him a worried look.

"Nothing... my head was just bothering me..." he said, giving her a forced smile.

"Booth..." she said, her voice doubtful.

"Hey guys, we're going to the diner for lunch." Angela said, poking her head into the room "Are you playing Go Fish?" she laughed "You must have been really bored."

"Well it was either that or hide and seek ..." Booth said, collecting the cards and putting them back in the box.

Brennan got up and started out the door after Angela, both of them laughing, talking about something that he couldn't quite make out. He just stood there, watching her, for a few seconds._ She could have died because of me _he thought _I couldn't protect her._

"Booth, are you coming?" Angela called, stopping to wait for him.

He plastered another fake smile on his face, and started walking toward her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what exactly happened down there?" Angela asked, glancing at them over her forkful of caesar salad.

Brennan shrugged "We got kidnaped, a bomb exploded, and we survived. End of story."

Yeah, we know all of that, but why did he kidnap you in the first place? He was stalking you two, Brenn. No one does that without a reason." Angela said

She hesitated and glanced over at him, and he felt a rush of guilt at her protectiveness.

_Agent Booth killed the person I loved more than anything, and now he gets to watch you die._

He clenched his jaw.

"It was because of me." he said, causing everyone's attention shift to him.

He avoided their eyes.

"When I was in the army... I killed his little sister."

"Booth" Brennan said, reaching across the table to grab his hand. "This was not your fault."

He looked up at her, and she could tell by his face that he didn't believe her.

"The FBI is doing everything they can." Cam said softly "We're going to find him."

Angela's cell phone rang and took it out and answered it.

"That was Hodgins" she said "he needs us back at the Jeffersonian to help identify something."

The group got up from their chairs, following Angela out the door. Booth saw Brennan pause and watch him for the briefest second, but when he turned to look at her, she was already halfway out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan headed over to her office. Almost as soon as they sat down on the couch Brennan turned to him and said "Booth you can not blame yourself for this. It is not your fault."

He gave a soft, mocking laugh. "How can this possibly not be my fault?"

He leaned forward, looking straight into eyes.

"I killed his sister. The only reason he took you was because of me. He could have killed you!'

He shot up from the couch and walked around the room.

_Agent Booth killed the person I loved more than anything, and now he gets to watch you die._

No. He couldn't do this. He had promised to take care of her, protect her. Now, she had almost been killed because of him, because they were together.

_People in high risk situations can't be together. _

He remembered the day he told her that. He wasn't sure if he believed it then, but now...

_Agent Booth killed the person I loved more than anything, and now he gets to watch you die._

He wouldn't let what happened to him in his past hurt her. She didn't deserve this, and he didn't deserve her. He had to protect her in the only way he could, even though he knew it would break her heart.

He finally turned to look at her, letting her see his face. As soon as his gaze caught her's he could tell she knew.

"Booth..." she whispered, letting the sentence hang.

"This is the only way I know he can't hurt you. I can't let you get hurt because of me."

She just stared at him, and he could see the pain and confusion in her eyes. And then, all of a sudden, he didn't. Her face went completely blank, impossible for him to read. All of the walls that had taken him so long to wear down were up again, just like that. And that broke his heart more than anything else.

He walked over to her and leaned down, his lips brushing her ear "I love you." he whispered, before turning and walking through the door, not able to bring himself to look back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't hurt me! sits in corner and rocks slowly back and forth

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Okay, I have a proposition for you. I'll work on the next chapter tonight and tomorrow. If I get 6 reviews I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday, if I get... lets say... 11 then I'll update on Tuesday. Otherwise, it'll be up on Friday.


	6. Without you

Disclaimer: Alright, fine, I admit it, none of this is mine

Ok, with all the reviews you gave me tonight, I figured it was only fair to upload this now.

So here you go:

Chapter 6:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth was sitting on a stool in the diner, holding a picture in his hands. His entire body was stiff, his eyes never moving from the picture. _Oh, God, _Angela thought _Something happened. _

She had just walked through the door, looking for Brennan, and had found him thereShe could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Booth?" she said tentatively, walking over to him.

He didn't look up, and she got her first glance at the picture in his hands. It was of Brennan, as a kid, a long strand of hair blowing across her face, grinning at the camera. The picture from her parent's file.

"Booth..." she said softly, sitting down next to him "Where's Brenn?"

He shook his head, still not looking at her.

"I screwed up, Ange, big time." he said softly. "I did the one thing I promised her I'd never do."

He finally looked over at her and she could see the raw pain etched in his expression. _Oh my God, he broke up with her!_

"He was going to kill her because of me..." he said "This was the only way I could protect her."

Angela shook her head. "Booth, how did you two get out of there?"

"What? That doesn't have anything to do with..."

"Just answer my question!" Angela interrupted.

"Bones figured out that we could pile these containers around us for protection. Angela, what does.."

"Booth, would you just shut up and answer me?" she interrupted again "How did she figure that out?"

"Because I kicked them and they fell." he said, obviously annoyed with her.

"Exactly!" she said, and Booth looked at her like she was completely insane. "You and Brenn are a team, Booth. Think of all the times the two of you get kidnaped or something went wrong. You always saved each other. Neither of you would have survived any of that without each other. You can't protect her if you're not there, Booth."

"Well what am I supposed to do now, Angela? I completely broke any trust she had in me. Do you have any idea how long it took..."

"Yeah, I do, Booth." she said "You hurt her, I get it. But every man she ever loved walked away from her." she gave him a long, hard look. "Be the one that comes back."

"It's not that simple! How do you know that she'll even forgive me for this? This is big Angela."

"She'll forgive you because you're Booth." she said, then got up and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly ,without you .The Earth turns, the sun burns ,but I die, without you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting on the couch in her office, tears streaming down her cheeks, holding Jasper, the pig he gave her. She had kept it in her office, as a constant reminder that there was a least one person in this world who cared about her. Or so she thought.

She had always known that Booth was the one person that she couldn't have a relationship with and keep at arms length. With them it had always been all or nothing. The thing that she had been scared of the most was ending up with nothing. But Booth had promised her he'd never leave her, never hurt her. And she had believed him, because he was Booth, and he never given her a reason not to.

Until now.

God, she missed him. He'd been gone less then an hour and she missed him. He was the one person she'd allowed herself to depend on, and now she was on her own again.

She walked over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer, taking out the piece of paper she kept there. It was a picture that Angela had drawn of them. It was just of their heads, inches away from each other. She was glaring at him, her mouth half open, as if she was trying to convince him of something. He was glaring right back at her, but you could tell he really wasn't upset with her. His mouth was turned upwards, as if waiting to turn into a smile. There was just an energy in the picture that she couldn't explain... It was just them.

"I love that picture."

She jumped three feet in the air, then whipped around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound harsh, but her voice wavered.

"Bones..."

"Don't call me Bones." she said sharply.

He blinked, looking like she'd slapped him. She turned away from him, putting the picture down on her desk and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Let go of me." she had meant to snap at him, but her voice came out soft and pleading.

"No."

Before she knew what she was doing, she turned her head and buried it in the crook of his neck. He just pulled her closer, murmuring softly in her ear. She just closed her eyes, thanking God he came back.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Bones... I'm so sorry" he whispered "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me... I wanted to be able to protect you...'

"You can't protect me if you're not here."

He gave her a small smile. "That's exactly what Angela said."

"You talked to Angela?"

"Well... she kind of found me... and yelled at me..."

Suddenly Brennan's cell phone rang. She took it out and glanced at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said

Angela's voice came over the receiver "Brenn, you and Booth need to come the FBI Bureau, they have a plan to catch your kidnaper."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, the next chapter is the last one.

(I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happen.)

I know pretty much everything that's going to happen, I just have to type it and add details

Reviews are always appreciated!

who knows, if I get enough I may even update this tomorrow.

(depending on how much homework I have)


	7. It's not over

Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me (tear tear)

You have no idea how much patience it took to write this. The page kept freezing on me, then when it finally unfroze (an hour later) it shut down and deleted everything I wrote. So here, finally is:

Chapter 7:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's not over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over, cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth was laying on the couch in Bones' apartment, her head resting against his chest. Both were pretending to be asleep, but neither of them actually was. They heard a shuffle of footsteps out side the door. Booth's body tensed.

Click.

Suddenly the door slid slowly open. He must have used a credit card to force his way in. The door slid shut, leaving them in complete darkness. He heard the footsteps approachthe couch slowly.

"Agent Booth, I see we meet again." said a voice close to his ear.

He would recognize that voice anywhere, it was the only thing he'd been thinking about for the past few hours. A hand reached for his mouth. Before it could come anywhere near him, he jumped up, catching the man off guard, and knocked him to the floor.

The three FBI agents positioned around the room jumped out of hiding, guns drawn. Bones was also up of the couch, and was holding her big, hulking gun to the guys head.

She dropped her hand and let the agents take her place.

"Mr. Johnson, you are under arrest for attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

They cuffed him and started leading him out the door He whipped his head around to glare at Brennanand Boothand was immediately pulled forward.

Booth sighed and wrapped his arms around Brennan, pulling her close.

Finally, it was really over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this is the end of my happy story. Thank you for reading, and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews.

-PookieS


End file.
